Nathalix
Nathalix is the het ship between Alix Kubdel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Alix and Nathaniel are students at Françoise Dupont High School, who are in the same class. Season one has the two having little interaction with each other outside of school, but there are times when both of them take part in some of the group activities, as well as a few kinds of group get togethers with the rest of their classmates. Like her race with Kim where Nathanial cheers Alix on. While in the season two episode, "Reverser", they are shown to be very close friends who take part in an art club; as Alix is into street art, while most of Nathaniel's drawings are of a comic strip style. The episode also shows Alix to be a younger sister-like figure to Nathaniel, as she playfully teases him, sticks up for Nathaniel, gives him her support and listens to his problems when he needs comfort and advice from her. When Alix learns from Ladybug and Cat Noir that Nathaniel is one of the main targets of an akumatized villain, she states that she wasn't doing to sit on the sideline while her friend is in danger and wants to help them keep Nathaniel safe. Moments Season Two Reverser *Alix asks Nathaniel to toss her red spry paint to which he happily obliges. *Nathaniel throws a scrunched up piece of paper at Alix as a way to tell her to "knock it off", after she playfully teases him. Quotes Season Two Fanon Soon after "Reverser" aired, fans fell in love with Alix and Nathaniel's friendship and a few had began to ship them. Even though a very small group of fans have shipped the two together before the S2 episode aired, while the release of "Reverser" had given the ship a little more notice. It has also placed Nathalix between being a het ship and a friendship ship. The growing popularity of Marcaniel, however, might be the reason why Nathalix isn't very popular. Since Timetagger reveals that Alix will one day be given the Rabbit Miraculous and during the time of their future adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembled a team of Miraculous holders that have her as one of its members, there is a chance that Nathanael might also be a fellow member of the future team. Since most of the other new Miraculous holders in the series are people who are friends with Marinette and Adrien, where most of them are their fellow classmates, and there have been fans who've theorized that Nathaniel's possible Miraculous might end up being the Peacock Miraculous, once it is retrieved from Mayra, or the Rooster Miraculous. On AO3, the ship has 16 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Nathaniel/Alix on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia * The hairs styles of Nathanial's Evillustrator self and Alix's future, older superheroine self are very similar to each others. * Some of Nathaniel's drawings in "Reverser" shows a small part of the Louvre's pyramid-like roof, the place that Alix's family works and resides at. * Nathaniel and Alix are seen in the same "photo" together in the season two to three opening. Gallery Screenshot Nathalix (S2 Opening).png Nathalix (Reverser) 1.gif Nathalix (Reverser) 2.gif Nathalix (Reverser) 3.gif Nathalix (Reverser) 4.gif Nathalix (Reverser) 5.jpg Fanart Nathalix by mocamaru.jpg Nathalix by krolyaloon.jpg Nathaniel x Alix ( Miraculous ) by Funtxm.png C3 Nathalix by Chimpukampu.jpg Navigation